


You Know I'd Quench That Thirst

by coyoteteeth (tinybabydeer)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/coyoteteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slowly took another step toward her, almost closing the space. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves, like an open oven. He had only a couple inches on her, but he suddenly seemed impossibly taller. She held his stare.<br/>“You said you had time to kill?”<br/>She shrugged, feigning aloofness. “More or less.”<br/>“How much?”<br/>She finally broke his stare, slowly and deliberately dragging her eyes up and down his body. She pursed her lips, considering. “How much you got?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'd Quench That Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic, second fic... ever??
> 
> Basically I feel like there is always a need for Derek performing oral sex and giving one million orgasms and I am happy to help fill that need
> 
> Title is from Two Weeks by FKA Twigs

The air was muggy in the loft, sticky with humid dust and despite the occasional broken window, completely draft-less. Braeden pointedly ignored the feeling of the drops of sweat that kept gathering at the back of her neck and slipping down her collar, leaving wet trails down her spine. Did it count as ignoring it if she noticed it every time? 

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and focused on her shotgun. It was the third time she’d dissembled it and cleaned it, it was probably in better working order than it was when she bought it, but she was killing time and this was the only place she could go. She was bored.

She heard the latch click on the massive rolling door and immediately cocked the gun (it was blessedly in one piece at this point). Leaping to her feet as the alarm began to blare, she trained her sights on the door, ready to shoot her way out if it came to that. It seemed to always come to that lately. 

Derek Hale entered the spacious loft, hands up in slightly sarcastic surrender. He punched the alarm button, silencing the ringing and leaving Braeden’s annoyed sigh to resonate in the resulting quiet. She rolled her eyes and lowered her gun, glaring at him reproachfully. “Is this where I say ‘honey, I’m home’?” Derek said, a barely contained smile playing on his lips.

“Not if you value your kneecaps.” Braeden replied, raising her eyebrows and gesturing meaningfully with the gun. Derek shrugged, whether that was because he felt like the joke was worth his kneecaps or he saw her point she couldn’t quite read. He had remained a respectful distance, hands in his pockets, stance almost casual.

He nudged his chin in the direction of the slightly oily rag and cleaning tools laid neatly on the floor. “Been busy?”

Braeden cocked her head, meeting his eyes. “Mercenaries get bored too. I had time to kill.”

“I thought killing people was more your bag.”

Braeden’s eyes flashed slightly at that, and she raised a delicate brow, but kept her face neutral. “Is that judgement, Hale?” 

Derek shrugged again, moving a step forward. They were a lot closer to each other than when they’d started this conversation. It was too hot, even at the distance Braeden felt like she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Feeling another hot slide of sweat down her neck, she felt her eyes flicker to the dark spots of perspiration on Derek’s grey shirt, stark against the light fabric. Derek was talking. She blinked and met his eyes again.

“No judgement. What’s that thing you keep saying? ‘A girl...’”

“A girl’s gotta eat.” Braeden supplied, smirking slightly. Derek had stopped a stride and a half from her, eyes boring into her own, sparkling with amusement.

“I’ve seen your prices, what exactly are you eating?” He said, a lilt of teasing in his voice, quirking a dark brow.

“You’ve also seen my line of work, wolfboy, I’m not gonna be buying ramen noodles. I deserve the _filet mignon_.” She emphasized the words with two light taps of her index finger on his stomach. She was doing a very good job of maintaining eye contact, but she could feel those abs were hard as rock. Of course they were.

She might have imagined the intake of breath, but she wasn’t mistaking the licks of gold fire that were starting in the edges of his irises. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, like the loft was suddenly ten degrees warmer. No one moved.

“Braeden.” She thinks that was the first time he’d said her name. She liked the way it sounded on his tongue.

“Derek.” She like the way his tasted.

He slowly took another step toward her, almost closing the space. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves, like an open oven. He had only a couple inches on her, but he suddenly seemed impossibly taller. She held his stare.

“You said you had time to kill?”

She shrugged, feigning aloofness. “More or less.”

“How much?”

She finally broke his stare, slowly and deliberately dragging her eyes up and down his body. She pursed her lips, considering. “How much you got?”

A smile split suddenly across his face and the tension snapped like a rubber band as they both surged forward to close the last of the space between them. Braeden’s hands flew to Derek’s face, scratchy with beard, the wet slide of their lips immediately filthy. His arms wrapped around her, dragging her body against his, letting his hands slide down her sides. Kissing Derek was almost desperate, hard and fast, like Braeden was chasing something in him, trying to draw it out. 

His hands slid lower, cupping her ass and squeezing before lifting her up and onto the solid column of his body, letting her wrap her legs around his middle. Her ankles crossed and locked, stabilizing her and letting her use the leverage to grind down against his swiftly hardening cock. He groaned against her lips, breath hot.

“Bed.” She suggested (or demanded, she supposed). He spun in the direction of the stark bedroom, sucking kisses up along her jawline and nosing her earlobe. She shivered despite the almost unbearable heat and dug her nails into the impossibly steely muscle of his shoulders, feeling him tense and shift.

Almost immediately, Braeden felt herself being spun around again and was gently dropped with an _oof_ to the mattress of Derek’s bed. She grinned, lying back and gazing up at Derek as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside to some unknown corner of the room. Propping a knee against the mattress and dropping forward, Derek bracketed his arms around Braeden, holding himself over her body. He smiled down at her, eyes flicking toward her shirt. “You’re overdressed.” He murmured.

Braeden stared innocently up at him, raising her eyebrows expectantly. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Apparently what he was going to do is remove her tank top so deftly that she didn’t realize it was off until it was halfway across the room. Derek planted hot kisses from her breastbone down the taut lines of her stomach as he made quick work of the fly of her leather pants, before glancing down and realizing he’d hit a roadblock.

“Hey! Italian!” Braeden snapped without any real heat as Derek pulled each of her boots off and tossed them unceremoniously to the floor. “I’ll make it up to you.” He said huskily, pressing a kiss to her hipbone and tugging at her pants. They pulled off with only a little struggle (sweat and leather makes things more difficult), and Braeden was left slightly breathless in the middle of the bed in only her black bra and panties, propped up on her elbows and grinning openly. She gestured with her chin at Derek’s pants. “You’re overdressed.” 

“Priorities.” Derek said simply before clambered over her with alarming grace (Braeden kept almost forgetting about the werewolf thing) and nosed the sensitive spot behind her jaw, letting his lips just barely graze along the column of her throat. He very gently pressed a kiss to the jagged scars along the left side of her neck, and she could almost see his ears prick toward her to gauge her reaction.

“Is that okay?” he said, suddenly tender and honest, eyes flicking up towards hers. It was almost too much to deal with, Braeden wanted to be in hot desperate fuckbuddy mode, but her heart warmed a bit at his sensitivity. 

“It’s fine, it’s good.” She insisted, raking her blunt fingernails through his hair and pulling him back toward her. He obediently sucked an (albeit gentle) kiss on her throat, laving his tongue downward and latching onto her collarbone. She squirmed slightly under his touch, trying to get more friction against his stubbornly hovering body. His hands were snaking up and down her sides, playing along the edge of her bra, teasing. 

Braeden huffed in impatience but it was undermined by the soft gasp that followed as Derek pressed a hot kiss to the skin just above her navel. She could feel his hands slip behind her along her bra strap, when he suddenly paused. Derek’s fingertips searched along the fabric, and a not-at-all cool grunt of inquiry preceded a very unamused glare at Braeden’s barely-contained giggle. She bit her lip, trying to pull herself together in the face of Derek’s deadpan stare, and reached toward the space just in between her breasts and with a small click unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced free, shining slightly with sweat, nipples already hard and a dark, rosy shade of brown. “Front clasp.” She said, smirking a bit as Derek’s gaze refocused and he surged forward, latching onto the right nipple with his mouth and working over the left with his fingers.

A hitching gasp left Braeden’s mouth as she arched into the touch. Derek’s laving ministrations sent electric licks of pleasure straight to her clit, swooping waves of heat leaving her throbbing. “Derek...” she moaned, nails digging into his shoulders as she bucked her hips uselessly into the air. After all this, Derek was still holding stock still just out of reach. Braeden was beginning to feel like some horny teenagers trying to rub off on each other on a couch, only, like, the opposite problem. 

“Derek,” she said again, more firmly as he switching his mouth to the left nipple, leaving the right one shiny with saliva and achingly hard. This was well and good, but it was starting to drive her crazy; she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and without any friction to relieve it. “Derek, I’m-”

“I know.” he hummed around her nipple, and she swore she saw his nostrils flare. Oh right, werewolf senses. He could literally smell her getting wetter, which was one, kind of hot in a weird way, and two, meant that he knew exactly what he was doing, the bastard.

As if he could read her mind, or finally decided to take pity on her, he pulled away and sat up on his knees, gazing with hooded eyes at Braeden. She was breathing hard, breasts heaving slightly, and a dark flush had crawled up her neck. She let her eyes drag down his (fucking) Adonis body and rest at the bulge pressing hot against the fly of his pants. Raising a brow, she shook her hair back. “Are you going to fuck me, Derek?” She said, lips pouting coquettishly around the words. He huffed a soft laugh but she didn’t miss the flash of gold in his eyes. “Priorities.” He parroted from earlier, reaching down and hooking his fingers on either side of her panties and pulling down.

Derek would probably not admit to moaning quietly as the panties clung to Braeden’s wetness before sliding down, but he did, and Braeden was about to call him out on it before she was thoroughly distracted by the hot, wet kisses Derek was leaving from her knee to inner thigh. He gently pulled her thighs apart, leaving her exposed and shivering even in the blistering heat. His beard rasped against the soft, delicate skin at the junction of her thigh, and she wildly thought that she hoped it would leave marks by the end of this.

He pressed kisses along her pubic mound, nosing the neat thatch of hair there and breathing hot gusts on her already aching pussy. Braeden whined impatiently, bucking her hips toward Derek’s mouth in an attempt to move things along. She could feel his smirk when he finally closed the distance and pressed a filthy, soaking kiss onto her clit.

Braeden moaned, high and keening, hips twitching unconsciously as Derek buried his mouth into her slick heat, switching between broad strokes of tongue and... something with his lips that involved suction and humming and it was getting very hard to concentrate. Derek Hale could eat pussy like a _motherfucker_. Braeden was struck with the urge to sing it from the rooftops.

After what seemed like an absurdly short time, she could already feel her orgasm sneaking up on her, a slow-burning pleasure that she began unconsciously chasing with quick little snaps of her hips. She was so, so close she could almost taste it, panting with it and trying to get that last little bit of friction when suddenly she could feel the wide pad of Derek’s fingertip circling her slick entrance. She moaned, distracted from her orgasm for the moment by the added sensation and at once could not wait one second longer to have his fingers inside of her.

“You better watch those claws, Hale,” she said, surprised by how husky and wrecked her voice was already. Derek’s eyes flicked up to hers, from under his impossibly dark lashes and he smiled, the asshole, mouth still otherwise... occupied. He said nothing, just closed his eyes and gave another swirl of his tongue against her swollen clit, slick with her arousal. There was a flush high on his cheeks and she could see a drop of perspiration fall from behind his ear and land on his collarbone. Braeden got to contemplate what his sweat would taste like for all of a half second before she was throwing her head back, startled out of her daze by Derek’s thick finger sliding into her cunt.

Keeping his mouth latched onto the sensitive bud of her clit, he slowly began working his finger in and out of her. He wasn’t hitting her G-spot, but the pull and drag of his finger on her entrance combined with the immediate, sparking pleasure of his mouth on her clit was a hell of a lot. Braeden was moaning with each thrust, dragging her fingers through his hair and tugging (probably harder than she meant to) but his audible growl and sudden increased speed was telling her he didn’t mind. And oh- there it was, he found the spot.

“Derek-” Braeden gasped as Derek pounded into her, each thrust pushing her higher and higher, closer to climax. She could feel the watery, liquid-hot of her orgasm pooling in her groin, and she dug her fingers into Derek’s hair to hold his head just where he was. “Yes, yes, yes, _yes, yes_ -!” She yelped, babbling and cursing as she finally tipped over the edge, thighs clenching and unclenching around Derek’s head.

He slowed the thrusts of his finger, now so slick with her come it wasn’t met with an ounce of resistance, and licked around it, cleaning up every last shiny smear. Braeden’s thighs twitched involuntarily with each pass, oversensitive and jumpy. She groaned, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eye as she came down from her orgasm, giggling weakly. “Damn, Hale,” she said throatily, peering at him and unable to stop the smile from spreading on her face as he straightened up, grinning right back at her and wiping the corner of his mouth. 

Licking the moisture of his thumb, he shrugged nonchalantly, aiming for cool but too flushed and too hard to pull it off fully. “Still questioning my priorities?” He murmured, leaning down and hovering once more over Braeden on his hands. She leaned up, kissing him hard and deep, tasting herself on his lips and pursuing the flavor with her tongue. He sighed and kissed her back, letting his tongue lave against hers and nipping lightly at the fullness of her full bottom lip. 

“I suppose not.” She said, sighing as though it pained her to admit. “But you are still overdressed.” Braeden caught the hem of Derek’s pants between her toes and tugged. Derek hummed and buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking kisses and nipping the skin. It was getting harder to ignore the painful press of the zipper against his straining cock, even more so as Braeden’s hands began dragging her blunt nails down his chest and toward it.

Grabbing the button on his fly and pulling him towards her, she sucked bruising kisses into his neck until he finally gave in with a shuddering inhale, grinding down against her hands desperately. She let one hand cup his girth, squeezing him through the denim as the other worked on the zipper. He moaned a bit as she finally worked a hand into his pants, yanking them down as far as she could get them at this angle (which, granted, wasn’t far). Grabbing the swell of his ass with both hands, she squeezed viciously as she sucked what would have been a bruise on the hollow behind Derek’s ear if he bruised like a human being. She could feel his growl before she could hear it, dangerously low and rumbling through his chest and before she could react, he was flipping them over. 

She yelped a bit as she righted herself and braced herself with two hands on his chest, knees around Derek’s waist. His hands were down and working behind her, struggling to free himself from his jeans. He growled again in impatience and she thought she might have heard a few seams rip before the jeans were finally chucked to the floor. She grinned and raised an eyebrow at Derek, who raised his in return, breathless and inquisitive. 

Lowering herself onto his groin, she sat snugly against his cock where it lay straining against the heathered grey of his boxer briefs. “Now then,” she purred over Derek’s weak groan, “Where are your condoms, boy scout?”

“Ah... Somewhere...” Derek said, eyes closed and distracted by Braeden’s slow, lazy grinds against his dick. She _tsk_ ed and brought her hand down in a sharp slap on his chest, right upon his left nipple. Derek’s eyes flashed open and he moaned more loudly, arching his back into the stinging touch. 

“Wrong answer, Hale!” Braeden singsonged, pinching his nipple and twisting slightly. She bit her lip, grinning as he squirmed and panted under her touch. She was clearly not helping him remember, but this was way more fun. He finally groaned and gestured vaguely to the small bedside table to his right. “In the drawer,” he said, watching as Braeden leaned over and retrieved one from the box therein, tearing one off of the foil strip. She tossed it on the bed next to him and finally settled back into place, bracketing his head with her arms and nosing at his cheekbones and smiling as he hungrily wet his lips. 

They kissed deeply, Derek’s hands sliding along her back and sides, gripping her ass and grinding up against her. Her face stung from his beard and she could feel sweat sliding down her neck and Jesus Christ if she didn’t fuck him soon she might actually burst into flames.

Luckily, Derek seemed to be thinking the same thing. He hummed against her lips and somewhat reluctantly detached his hands from her ass to reach down and push not a little frantically at his boxers. Braeden looked down just in time to see Derek’s cock, flushed deep red and oozing precum from its wet, slick tip, spring free from its cotton prison and slap against her inner thigh, bobbing in the air. She could feel her mouth (honest to god) water as she stared at it, heavy and rock hard and yeah. Yeah. She needed to be fucking that, like, yesterday.

She felt a tap on her forehead and looked up, broken out of her reverie by Derek wearing a very smug grin and waving the condom in front of her face. “Sorry to interrupt.” He said, voice too rough to really carry how much he was preening. Braeden rolled her eyes and snatched the condom out of his hands, righting herself and scooting back on her knees as she tore it open. “We were having a moment, Derek, don’t be rude.” 

Derek huffed a laugh that turned into a groan as she rolled the condom over his dick and gave it a firm squeeze and a short jerk. His hands fell against her hips as she lined herself up above him, and he stared at the way she furrowed her brow in concentration, a lock of hair falling in front of her eyes. He resisted the urge to reach up and brush it away as, oh. _Oh_.

“Ohh... fuck.” Braeden gritted as she slid down onto Derek’s dick, gasping and unconsciously digging her nails into his hip. Derek groaned and forced himself to remain still, squeezing his eyes shut as his dick twitched inside Braeden. She was so, so tight and even as the condom muted some of the sensation, felt searingly hot. She exhaled shakily as she seated herself snugly against his hips, pausing to collect herself. 

Running his hands soothingly from her hips to her thighs, Derek gazed up at her. “You okay?” he asked feeling slightly unfocused himself. Braeden nodded and gave a vague noise of affirmation, not opening her eyes. She raised herself up on her knees, already shaking slightly, and came back down, punching the breath out of the both of them, then repeated the motion, and repeated it again. She was so slick with arousal there was hardly any drag, and as she picked up speed and found a rhythm, Derek could feel his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Braeden-” he moaned, looking up at her, sweat shining on her skin and running in rivulets down her chest between her heavy, bouncing breasts. Her head was tilted back, eyes squeezing shut and suddenly, biting her lip and moaning somewhere high in her throat, she was coming and squeezing hard and wet on his dick, working herself through the tremors.

Derek’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, hips bucking upwards to meet hers, gripping hard on her ass and pounding into her. She whined, oversensitive from her orgasm but kept the pace, letting her ass slap hard against Derek’s thighs with each bounce. Braeden was barely able to come down before she could feel a second orgasm creeping up on her and she moaned hoarsely, scrabbling weakly against Derek’s heaving chest. “Derek-” she said, barely able to get his name out before she felt her muscles tense and came again with a sharp, wordless cry, collapsing onto Derek’s chest, and grinding down to meet his thrusts.

Gasping for breath like she’d just ran a marathon, she moaned as Derek gradually slowed, running his hands up over her like he was half-soothing her and half-soothing himself. As she stirred herself out of her post-orgasmic haze, she could feel his chest rumbling with what seemed like a constant rolling growl. Braeden pressed kisses along his chest where she was laying, tasting his sweat and nipping the skin. She didn’t think she could sit up, she couldn’t figure out how her legs worked anymore.

“Braeden.” Derek murmured, voice raw and tense with restraint. Oh, right. She hummed, sucking a kiss on his nipple lazily. “Derek.” she replied, but huffed a sharp gasp as he thrust into her again. Tipping her head up to meet his hot, gold-tinged gaze, he smiled. “Think you can come one more time for me?” he said against her lips and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his dick drag in and out of her. “Jesus...” she hissed, meeting his eyes and frowning at his bright smile. “What even are you?”

“Male. Werewolf. Really, really into making you come as many times as possible right now.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, that’s the idea.”

Braeden pinched him, breathlessly giggling despite herself as he bodily pushed her upright again. His dick, still achingly hard inside of her, twitched as she shifted and she bit her lip, eyes closing. Her thighs were convulsively shaking every time she tried to raise herself up, shuddering against Derek’s waist. She whimpered and he shushed her quietly, stroking his hands along her sides, down to her thighs, and back again. His hands guided her down until she was flush against the base of his cock. Distracted by the thrums of pleasure that kept piquing her arousal, she barely felt Derek raise his knees and brace her back against the tops of his thighs.

Braeden felt herself sink back unconsciously, lying against his legs and grinding lazily down on his dick. The pleasure was less desperate now, less immediate, just waves of rippling sensation rolling through her body. She moaned as Derek clutched at her hips, pulling her harder against his pelvis and rocking into her, barely pulling out. Her clit was rubbing hard against the rasping grind of the coarse hair at the base of his cock and it was all almost too much, her face was screwing up in pleasure and she sobbed out a gasp as he began grinding into her with fervor.

“C’mon, baby, one more time,” he managed through gritted teeth, grasping Braeden’s hips and rubbing circles into the slick skin with his thumbs. She cried out, back arching against his legs and she could feel her hips moving on their own accord, chasing the firey licks of pleasure that were coursing through her body. Derek’s hips lifted off the bed as he pounded into her, and it was so close, she was so close, it was just one- more-

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_ -!” Braeden yelped in increasing pitch and volume and all at once she was coming again with a sob of desperate pleasure, slamming onto Derek’s cock again and again as it got impossibly harder and thrust and-

Derek howled, straight up _howled_ as he came. Oh, she was gonna make fun of him for that, Braeden thought blearily through her haze as he finally slowed, breath hitching with each thrust.

Braeden collapsed back onto Derek’s slightly shaking knees, head thrown back. They laid there, unmoving except for the heaving gasping of their breaths, for what could have been minutes or hours as far as she was aware. She grinned as she came to, giggling and finally laughing out loud from her adrenaline high. “Hey, woah woah woah,” Derek winced weakly, patting her thigh. “I can feel that, on my- easy now.”

Of course, that only made her laugh harder and he groaned in exasperation, flipping them over on the bed so they lay side by side. His dick, still mostly hard for all intents and purposes, slid out of Braeden and they both moaned in a mix of disappointed loss and oversensitivity. Gathering Braeden’s boneless form in his arms, Derek pulled her into his iron-like embrace, pressing kisses from the crown of her head to her forehead to her cheeks and finally to her lips. She hummed happily against his mouth and kissed him back languidly, letting their bodies slide against each other and tangle, the heat of the afternoon washing over them. It was really too hot to be wrapped up in each other like this, the sweat sticky and mingling against their bodies, but she was loathe to bring herself to care right now. Derek was drawing mindless shapes against her back with his fingers, face buried in her hair.

“Derek Hale is a cuddler, who knew.” she murmured, fighting back a grin as she pressed a kiss to his neck. “Shut up.” he grumbled half-heartedly and pulled her closer. 

“You still have that condom on.”

“I don’t care.”

“You have the worst pillow talk.”

“Stop talking.” Derek said without heat, unable to hide his smile and dipping his head down to kiss her, letting his tongue slide against hers as she stifled a giggle. It’s okay, Derek Hale probably had to be bad at something. But it was good to know that he was really, really good at killing time.


End file.
